


Papa Magnus

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crackfic, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Raphael is getting ready for his first official date with Simon. Magnus, being the good father, is trying to make sure the date will be perfect. Result: over-protective papa Magnus and embarrassed Raphael. Bonus: Amused Alec.Translated into Russian by the lovelyRino-sama <3.  You can find the translationhere





	Papa Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rino, hope this cheers you up ;)  
> And chase the evil away xD

Raphael was glaring at Magnus, who was pacing up and down his loft, Alec cracking up from the corner of the living room and Raphael just rolled his eyes. Oh, _God..._ He should never had told Magnus that he was going out on a date with Simon. It was going to be their first official date and Magnus decided to make a big deal out of it, Raphael feeling a headache coming up already and he massaged his temples, looking over at Alec, who stopped laughing when he saw the annoyed expression on the vampire's face.

“Magnus, can you _please_ stop this?!” grumbled Raphael and he face-palmed himself when Magnus didn’t even listen and he rolled his eyes. Again. Raphael looked at Alec with a pleading look on his face, hoping that maybe the Shadowhunter would stop the warlock from panicking. What Magnus was doing was searching for something that Raphael to wear on his first date with Simon.

Alec couldn’t stop smiling; this whole thing was beyond adorable and he pressed his lips together. Raphael was definitely like a son to Magnus, because not only did Magnus care for him as he was his own child, the two of them would bicker like family. Magnus with his overprotective side embarrassing the vampire more than once and Raphael had a horrified expression on his face when he saw the huge pile of clothes that Magnus brought from his closet.

“You can choose from any of these,” said Magnus, his breathing laboured and he then finally stopped pacing for a moment or so. “I think that’s all of the perfect first date outfits,” he went on, talking to himself more than to anyone else and Alec had to bite back a smile when he saw Magnus going through all of his clothes in his mind. “Oh! I have a few more in-”

“Magnus,” said Alec, much to Raphael’s luck and he slowly stood up, going to his boyfriend. “I think there’s enough of clothes to choose from,” said Alec with amusement in his voice and rubbed the back of his neck, Raphael looking completely lost. “Let him pick out what he likes best,” he then said and looked over to Raphael, who gave him a thankful look.

“But, Alexander,” said Magnus. “Raphael hasn’t gone out for a date in years now,” he pointed out. “I want it to be perfect. My boy deserves happiness,” said Magnus and Raphael felt his cheeks heating up and he looked down, Alec snorting when he heard that and he shook his head. Just like a father and son, those two!

“Magnus!” growled Raphael. “I’m not a boy!”

“Yes you are,” said Magnus and exhaled deeply, in over dramatic manner and Raphael then looked back at all of the clothes and gulped. Well, truth be told, he was already ready for the date. He liked the clothes he was wearing. However, he didn’t want to crush Magnus’ heart and he decided to try on a few outfits, picking out the ones he liked best and Magnus’ eyes were literally glowing, because they could have a little fashion show before Simon would come pick Raphael up at Magnus’.

With annoyance, Raphael grumpily agreed to the fashion show that Magnus was obviously begging for and in the end, he decided that he liked one of Magnus’ outfits best after all. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple button up shirt and a black jacket over it, which had a bit of glitter over the shoulders. It was a bit too much in Raphael’s opinion, but Magnus insisted that he looked _perfect_ in that.

“Look at yourself,” squealed Magnus and Alec was just cracking up in the background the whole time, Magnus quickly conjuring up a mirror so that Raphael could see himself and a little shy smile spread across Raphael’s lips. He liked how he looked; he had to hand it to Magnus. He had good style and he then straightened his clothes. “You look so handsome,” added Magnus and Raphael rolled his eyes again.

“Magnus…”

“Something’s missing!” said Magnus and with a snap of his fingers, he conjured up a black tie, with a bit of glitter on and Raphael’s eyes went wide. No, no… that was over the top for sure. “The tie will make the look complete.”

“Magnus… it has glitter on it!”

“Exactly, glitter makes everything better,” said Magnus and Raphael shook his head.

“I’m not wearing it,” whined Raphael and Alec was now just sitting on the couch and enjoying the show. It was quite funny.

“Raphael stop being stubborn and listen to me!” said Magnus and looked at Raphael, wearing his strict look, making Raphael quickly look down and he slowly nodded. Fine, whatever. Usually Magnus was right, so he allowed Magnus to do as he pleased. He wanted to put the tie around his neck on his own, but Magnus had other plans. “Let me,” said Magnus.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m not a child, I can do it on my own perfectly _fine,_ ” barked Raphael, embarrassed now.

“Shush,” ordered Magnus and Raphael looked up, in the end giving up and he allowed Magnus to put the tie on him and Magnus was then studying him carefully. “You didn’t comb your hair, it’s all messy,” he said and Raphael blushed again. Simon was going to be there any time soon, he didn’t want his big, bad boy image to shatter like that.

“Can you please just not-”

“Ugh, quit being so stubborn,” said Magnus as he was fixing Raphael’s messy hair and Alec burst out into loud laughter when he saw the look on Raphael’s face. He felt sorry for the guy, he really did, but at the same time he found Magnus adorable. He was such a good father and Alec’s heart skipped a beat at that thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Raphael’s eyes widened. “Great, Sheldon’s here,” announced Magnus happily. “Let me go just open the door and-” he started as he was walking towards the door and horror filled Raphael’s eyes.

“ _Papa,_ no let me!” escaped past Raphael’s lips and he quickly ran up to the door with his vampire speed, thus being at the door sooner than Magnus, but the warlock didn’t even mind as he was in shock when he heard what Raphael called him. It was what Raphael used to call him when he had just turned, when he took him in and took care of him. He hadn’t called him that in decades and when Magnus was about to make a comment about it, Raphael quickly placed his hand up. “ _Don’t._ ”

“But you just called me-”

“No I didn’t.”

“But you did,” said Magnus happily and walked over Raphael, giving him a big, big hug and wouldn’t let him go, so it was Alec who quickly took pity on poor Simon and finally let him inside of the loft, Simon’s eyes widening when he saw Raphael desperate to escape Magnus.

“Is everything okay?” asked Simon carefully when he saw the two hugging and Raphael quickly shoved the warlock away.

“Simon, let’s go,” said Raphael.

“Raph,” cooed Magnus after him. “You kids behave, yeah?”

Raphael froze in place and closed his eyes, embarrassment kicking in again.

“Call me when the date is over, tell me how it went and-”

“Okay and goodbye, Magnus,” said Raphael, because he just couldn’t stand it anymore.

Before Magnus could make any more embarrassing comments, Raphael quickly walked away from the warlock and the Shadowhunter, who was in the middle of laughing, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and just quickly dragged him out of the loft, Simon asking what was wrong, but Raphael only explained when they were far, far away from Magnus’ loft. Where it was safe.

Magnus sighed when he watched Raphael and Sheldon walking out and he looked over at Alec. “Look, Alexander, he’s all grown up,” said Magnus in an over dramatic way. “I can remember when he was still just a boy. He was-”

“Magnus…”

“And now he’s all grown up,” said Magnus, smirking when he saw Alec walking closer to him.

“Well,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus. “You’re an excellent father,” said Alec and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Right?” asked Magnus happily. “Pity he’s all grown up.”

“Well,” said Alec. “I’d love to have a couple of kids with you,” suggested Alec and Magnus’ eyes lit up. He would love to raise a child with Alexander. As a response, he quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in a long kiss.

“Yeah, I’d love that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
